Mönchkloster
by Lally Y K
Summary: No território de Deus, a dor é a penitência, a clausura é a salvação. A saída é a loucura ou a morte com a purificação.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. não me pertencem._ _Não ganho nada escrevendo sobre o que não é meu..._

**N/A: Fanfic não indicado para menores de 16 anos por conter cenas de tortura física intensa e violência. Caso sinta aflição, é bom voltar uma página no seu navegador, porque a bondade não toca este coração. Ignorado o epílogo de DH e alguns detalhes do sétimo livro também. **

Kloster¹

_Por Lally Y K_

_Beta-reader: Kikis (Minha eterna florzinha)_

**Prólogo**

(All that I am living for – Evanescence – _acoustic french version_)

_05 de dezembro de 1999, Flensburg, Alemanha._

"Pare!"

Ele apenas sorria. Apontou a varinha novamente em direção ao rapaz loiro e os olhos azuis chisparam com ódio.

"Quantas pessoas você ouviu pedir a mesma coisa?" A tez pálida formava uma careta medonha , as vestes ensopadas com suor, o rosto sujo e cheio de cortes, além das olheiras profundas de noites sem dormir com pesadelos. "_Crucio!_"

Ele gritou de novo, de novo e de novo. As vestes negras balançavam suavemente a cada movimento elegante do braço para lançar um feitiço, e o vento frio que anunciava tempestade não amenizava as dores do homem semi-nu com seus trapos de camisa e calças curtas.

"Onde está toda sua arrogância?" A voz arrastada de sotaque sorriu outra vez e lentamente o rapaz parou de gemer e ficou muito, muito quieto. "Levante-se."

Ele obedeceu quase sem conseguir. As pernas tremiam com a fome e fadiga dos músculos doloridos. A sua cabeça latejava e, além de tremer com o maldito vento úmido que soprava naquela região. Finalmente, quando conseguiu endireitar-se, os olhares dos dois se encontraram.

Cinza e azul travavam uma batalha por mais raiva, mais ódio, mais amargura. O último sorriu com escárnio e ousou traçar o indicador nas laterais do rosto suado. A esta hora, o primeiro já tinha o controle de sua respiração, que acelerara com a dor e os gritos, e vestiu uma máscara impassível no semblante, contradizendo a dor latente em todo seu corpo.

"Vejo que precisa de mais uma sessão já que sua prepotência volta assim que consegue ficar de pé." Naquela vez, o cinza não se arregalou ou encolheu de medo. Apenas encarava de volta, em um esboço cínico de revanche. "Responda-me... Quantas pessoas passaram o mesmo? Quantas morreram pelas suas mãos e gritaram por misericórdia?"

"Todos os trouxas e sangue-ruins que mereciam."

O eco do tapa no rosto não fez os olhos relampejarem com a raiva que sentia por dentro. Continuou lá, como se conversasse com o homem a sua frente sobre o tempo irritante da Alemanha. Os ventos gelados, a neve, qualquer coisa nesse sentido.

"Estenda o braço."

Ele estendeu. Sabia o que viria a seguir, que doeria, que sangraria. Mas odiava os trouxas, os sangue-ruins, os mestiços sujos. E odiava aquele sangue-puro na sua frente também. Mais que todo o resto, e o que sentia não era pouco.

"_Flagello²_ _Morsmorde._"

O loiro apenas fechou os olhos. O sangue escorria da tatuagem, emergindo como em uma fonte macabra, desenhando as feições da serpentes rubras que desciam pela sua pele clara. Doía muito mais que um _Cruciatus_ ou _Sectumsempra_. Até Doholov parecia ameno perto daquela dor.

Não se ouviu gritar, já que em sua consciência tinha perdido a voz com a agonia. Finalmente, a luz prateada cessou da varinha que foi logo em seguida guardada dentro das vestes, e fitou de relance o rapaz ferido. Ele mantinha-se de pé e não ousava tocar a tatuagem sangrenta; seria _muito_ pior.

"Que Deus perdoe os seus pecados com a dor do seu espírito."

A capa esvoaçou com o vento e o homem deixou-se ficar ali por instantes, com a mente e o físico fraco. Não tinha como fugir de lá, sem varinha, sem dinheiro, sem prestígio. Só loucos ou mortos saíram de _Kloster_. Foi a primeira lição que aprendeu.

"Ele não perdoará os seus, Bernhard." Ele retrucou irônico para o ar antes de entrar. "Se esse _merda_ existisse, mataria pessoas como você."

_A ser continuado..._

**Essa fanfic se originou de mais um surto no MSN, mas ela vai ficar tão bonitinha que decidi postá-la logo, como lembrete que preciso melhorar minha adaptação com prazos. O prólogo ta pequeno, mas prometo que o próximo capítulo será maior... Eu espero. **

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review.**

**Lembrete: ¹ _Mosteiro_, do alemão. ² _Maldição_, do italiano.**


End file.
